


The Melody of a New Invention.

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorks in Love, F/F, KaeMiu Week, Secret Crush, also yes i am not dead writers block was a bitch, i feel like i rushed it a bit hhh, kaede supportive like damn, miu and kaede have such puppy crushes on each other i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: The killing game has really taken a toll on Miu's well-being, as well as her own worries consuming her day to day lives. That is, until, Kaede decides to come and talk to Miu, which causes Miu to question Kaede's interest to talk to her. But, when Miu starts to show a little emotion, Kaede is right there to help Miu gain a little bit of self confidence.tl;dr lesbian tries to comfort her lesbian crush





	The Melody of a New Invention.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW?! IM NOT DEA D? yeah ikr this shits whack.  
> well i found out that kaemiu week was a thing and since i was trying to get out of writers BLOCK for like 7 years it seems i said eh why not 
> 
> also, there's gonna be a lot of swearing, i mean its miu
> 
> i also dont really like the ending so jh

_ The depths of despair can overcome and overtake anyone, that's a fact. All of our stress, all of our sadness, that is despair. It always seems to be lingering, always lurking, even when we don't notice it. It can attack you when you least expect it. _

_ That can be quite devastating. _

_ Although, there is one solution. Even with your defenses being as high as they can be, we will all give into one thing. The want for companionship. And sometimes, a shoulder to cry on is all you need. Even from someone you least expect. _

 

The claustrophobic environment of the school was quite the paradox. The seemingly endless exploration value of it could keep even the most skilled of explorers busy for a couple weeks minimum. Yet, it was still an enclosed space, and some people weren't really interested in exploring, rather just sitting around and waiting for a solution to be handed to them. 

Motivations can differ, but the Ultimate Inventor, Miu Iruma, certainly fell into this category.

She was an arrogant person. But, why shouldn't she be? Her inventions are regarded as nothing short of being technical marvels, Iruma becoming a household name in the process. But, her arrogance would also be her greatest downfall. 

It never seems to register in her brain that she could be hurting people with her foul mouth and egotism. I mean, it was just dumb stupid jokes, right? It’s not like she was hurting anybody. And besides, she was intelligent, why wouldn't people want to talk to her?

 

Even if they only wanted to gain something from her. 

Even if they didn't care.

Even if they'd never be her friend.

Who wouldn't want to be friends with Miu Iruma? Was she doing something wrong?

 

Miu let out a deep sigh as she let her body drop on her bed, which was filled to the brim with all sorts of trinkets that Iruma was trying to make something out of. Her body started shaking a tad, which was a common trait she exhibited whenever she was thinking about any sort of thought that could lead to the topic about friendship. She often brushed it off, letting her mind fill with other thoughts. The room always falling dead silent whenever she was straying away from her usual norm of tinkering or talking to the other students in her usual crude manner. 

It was discomforting, to say the least. The eerie silence was never a pleasant feeling. The lack of any kind of sound could easily overtake Iruma's mind and make her paranoid about anything. And now, being stuck in this killing game with no way out, it has taken a drastic toll on the teen, like with everyone else in this school.

 

It was exhausting on not only her creativity, but her mental state as well. As much as she would hate to admit it,  she needed someone’s help. Just to make her forget, even if it was for just a moment. A shoulder to cry on, so to say. 

 

She let her eyes close gently, but the fine lined state of her unease and somewhat comfort would be shattered as she immediately jolted awake after hearing two voices, seemingly yelling, outside her very door. 

Her curiosity, but mostly her frustration, got the better of her as she walked up, er, stomped up to the door and after a brief moment, swinging it wide open only to reveal the figures. As she rubbed her eyes, she quickly deduced that those two figures were, indeed, her classmates. 

Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective and Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. 

Miu immediately felt her eyes roll on her own as the duo greeted her with a smile. Although, Miu immediately spotted and recognized the true intention behind the smile, a smile she regrettably knew all too well about. Even before Akamatsu could speak, Iruma immediately called the pair out.

 

“You can fuck right off, I ain't giving you shit.” 

 

“H-Hey Miu! And no! We didn't want anything, we just wanted to know how you were doing!”

 

Kaede blurted out, her face turning red as she slowly realized that getting something out of Miu was going to be harder than she originally thought.

But, she would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit interested in knowing the backstory of Miu Iruma. 

Something about the inventor intrigued the pianist, even if she couldn't put her finger on it quite yet.

 

“Kaede… Are you sure we just do-”

 

“Hm? Did you say something, Shuichi? No? Alright! Sorry about that, Miu.”

 

“U-Uh… What? Are you sure you guys aren't trying to fuck with me?”

 

Miu asked, genuinely curious and quite shocked about the pair's interests and intentions. She couldn't seem to read either of them, but she didn't let it bother her for long, as she did notice Saihara's apparent discomfort around her which caused Iruma to bark out into laughter, almost on instinct. Even if she didn't feel as good about it as she lead the pair to believe.

 

“Hey, Shuichi! What's wrong? You look like a rattlesnake just went up your ass and you're trying to hide the fact that you're enjoying it.” 

 

“Hey! Why aren't you saying anything? That brow of yours is getting more and more furrowed… No wonder you're never getting laid.” 

 

“Jeez! You're so fucking uptight. Maybe you do need to get laid, I mean, they're always people you can pay for that, y'know.”

 

Saihara seemed to be more frustrated at the continual jokes that were thrown by Iruma at his own expense. He could handle it once, maybe twice. But after the third time, he couldn't take it anymore. The boy groaned and clenched his fist a bit, although it was barely noticeable.

Shuichi was afraid of confrontation, so he never addressed Miu head-on, but he did voice is subtle but not frustrations to his partner.

 

“Sorry Kaede, but I have to go- I'll try to figure something out, if this doesn't work.” 

 

“Alright… I'll try and talk to her, you'll see!” 

Akamatsu whispered to Saihara, although she most definitely could feel Iruma's steely gaze looking straight at her with such immense loathing, but, with a hint of sadness. Kaede couldn't figure out if what she was feeling was hatred or desperation from the other party. She was going to play along and see how Miu behaves now that they're both alone.

“I can hear you both, you know! You're not clever at all, dumbass… And good riddance, asshole! Maybe you can ask one of the guys for a quickie or somethin’ to get you to relax!”

“Well, now that we're finally alone… We can-”

“I'm still not going to give you anything, so give it up, Bakamatsu.”

“W-Well, I don't want anything, so-”

“Why the hell did you come here then?”

“To talk to you- I mean, we never had the chance to talk and yeah… So! What do you wanna talk about?”

 

Miu was going to blurt out her usually witty response of “Nothing, fuck off.”, but something inside her was telling her not to. She was trying to figure out exactly what she wanted from her. Her intentions seemed to be flip flopping at such a rapid rate that Miu couldn't even tell. Kaede's purple eyes were shining with such a sparkle that Miu couldn't help but notice. 

Trying to come up with a response was going to be harder than the girl first thought.

How was she supposed to respond? With her usual crude tone, or should she open up to the pianist. Why should she open up to her when her intentions were very clear from the start, but then she actually seemed interested in her.

How was she supposed to feel?

What was she supposed to do?

Will she even understand? 

How- 

Kaede's face now turned to an expression full of worry and somber as she rushed up closer to the girl. 

Miu didn't even realize that she was starting to shake. She didn't even know what her facial expression was at that exact moment, but she figured it wasn't one Kaede has seen from the girl before. 

 

“M-Miu! A-Are you alright?”

 

Akamatsu's voice was as comforting, as it was melancholic. Her tone was as clear as day, and that tone was full of worry and distress for Iruma. 

Miu felt the concern, she felt the pain in Kaede's voice. And it felt genuine. Actually genuine. The girl would be lying if she said she didn't feel like falling into Kaede's arms and crying it all out right there. 

She almost felt pathetic in a sense. A small question like that by a girl she didn't even know could lead her feeling so emotional, so distraught that she was slowly breaking her defenses. 

She almost wanted to laugh at herself, just burst out into laughing like she did earlier. But, she couldn't. Everything felt overwhelming. It was all too fast. Miu didn't know how to respond. No, that's a lie. She did know. She had about an infinite amount of responses, all with varying tides of emotion. But she couldn't open her mouth. 

Her body was silencing her in a way she only felt when she was at her most desperate.

 

Luckily, Kaede caught on as she dragged Miu and herself inside the inventors room and shut the door, turning around with a more serious look this time as she looked at Iruma, whos face became expressionless by the time she sat down on the bed.

 

“Miu… You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but. Is something bothering you? You don't have to answer with words if you don't feel comfortable with that. I understand.” 

 

Miu slowly closed her eyes and nodded, anticipating the next question. 

 

“Is it something I did?”

 

Something in Miu seemingly snapped, as she immediately jolted up seeing Kaede's face which was drowning in guilt. Her voice had never been this clear in her entire life.

 

“No! It's just my stupid ass! I just didn't know what you were after and-”

“I-I'm so sorry, Miu… I never meant to hurt you.”

“Y-You didn't! It's just my stupid paranoia or some shit. I just hadn't talked to anyone really yet and then seeing you hang out and get along with everyone except me...  It just fucking stinged.”

“A-Ah! I-I neve-”

“It's alright, honestly. I get it. I can be a bitch sometimes. But, am I really that bad? Are my inventions my only redeemable quality? Do I not deserve friendship or some shit-”

 

Before Miu could finish she felt Kaede closing the space between them as she felt Kaede’s arms wrap around her own body as she was now in an embrace. Miu felt her body shaking more until she heard Kaede’s calm and direct words enter her ears, hugging Miu even tighter.

 

“Miu… Shut up. You're amazing, like, actually fucking amazing. You're so smart, and you aren't afraid to flaunt it. Not a lot of people can say that. And no, you're not. You just need to be more open with people, and I promise everyone will like you, Miu. Everytime I talk to you, I just get so hyped up because I know how passionate you are about your inventions. I see the way your eyes sparkle whenever I see you working on something. You're worth way more than you think you and that is a fact. You are one talented lady, Miu Iruma.  You're amazing and I still can't believe a person like you exists. So- Shut up and hey, let's start somewhere- Let's be friends, alright?”

Kaede had now let go of Miu and was looking at her straight in the eyes with a serious look on her face, although a small smile was creeping up on her face when she saw Miu blush heavily before Miu wrapped Kaede in a hug, a few tears possibly escaping her eyes and cascading her pale face. Kaede started chuckling as her face was now red too as the two started exchanging compliments left and right, laughing when the subtle joke here or there was thrown in. Both of the girls didn't want to let go of each other. 

Miu felt a connection to Kaede like she did to no one else, even since the beginning. And now she understood why. Kaede cared for her when no one else did. Kaede seemed to know exactly what to say and do. 

Words couldn't describe how grateful Miu felt. 

Kaede was a guardian angel. 

And Miu never wanted to let go, she wanted the pianist by her side.

She finally was open to another person and it felt good. 

Miu was happy. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me pls i need friends 
> 
> instagram - @mitsu.png


End file.
